pvethfandomcom-20200214-history
Vesryn Lithval
Overview Full biography here. '' Appearance '''Hair': Light blonde, nearly white in some places Skin: Fair Eyes: Left eye is a stormy deep grey and the right is almost cerulean Height: 5’8” Weight: 125lbs. Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): The DeAlmieda sigil branded onto her right wrist Physical Features: Quite slim and seemingly delicate Personality Before slavery she had been a bright and adventurous woman, but after slavery she became more reserved in herself, seeming quite shy and fearful. Abilities Favored Weapon: None Weapon Skill: None Sword style: (If Applicable) Other Information: She is a skilled cook and seamstress ike her mother had been, but her true talent comes in her artistic abilities like her father. She can be found drawing or painting with whatever supplies she can find when she is not working. History Vesryn was born in Ayrith to Eruion and Miriel Lithval, her father having formerly been a swordsmith in Sword Fall and moved to the south with her mother when she found out she was pregnant with twins. The two raised Vesryn and Verien to be wary of others but to be accepting of all races, though many looked down upon them. Her younger years were not very eventful with her mother sewing for a local seamstress and her father doing odd jobs around the city. They were in no way rich, but they were surviving. Every night her father would tell her and her brother stories of their ancestors and where they had lived outside of Pveth, a place where Lithval had once been a powerful name. Into what would be considered her teen years Vesryn became bolder and adventurous, the girl getting into plenty of trouble while Verien was more reserved and careful and tried to keep her out of trouble. Many though could not stay mad at the young elf and her mismatched gaze. She had a big heart and never truly meant any harm when she was out and about, but trouble seemed to follow her. That trouble only grew when Verien and their parents disappeared, leaving her to fend for herself with no clue as to where they were or what might have happened. Debts had began to build and by the time Vesryn was considered an adult she was without a home and out trying to earn enough to at least eat.This lead her to try and leave Ayrith, but as in her younger years trouble followed her and she found herself in the hands of slave traders after she was caught trying to stow away on a ship with food she had stolen. Those slave traders saw an opportunity with her and those unique eyes, taking her all the way to the palace in Norve and offered as a gift to ensure future trades within the city. The frail woman was taken in, branded, and put to work as a house slave, the once vibrant personality shut off and buried beneath fear. Vesryn is now stuck in a place she never planned to be and still hoping to find her family.